Users generate and distribute digital content to other users through one or more computer-implemented services. Over time, a user can generate and distribute a significant body of digital content. Digital content provided by the user might be relevant to one or more other users. However, given a large body of digital content that might be spread over several computer-implemented services, the one or more other users can encounter difficulty in discovering relevant digital content provided by the user.